Subjects of either sex with histories of alcohol and sedative abuse are studied on the Residential Research Unit to assess the effects of indomethacin pretreatment on the performance, physiologic and subjective effects of sedative drugs. Animal research suggests that inhibitors of prostaglandin synthesis reduce the effects of ethanol but these results have not been confirmed in humans. The protocol has been approved by the IRB and subject recruitment and testing has started.